


Lights

by Laurasauras



Series: 2019 Holiday ficlets [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Jade and Roxy take some quiet time together before the celebrations kick off.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Roxy Lalonde
Series: 2019 Holiday ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569544
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sara for the ship prompt!

#### 3rd Day of Christmas: Lights

There’s something about Jade when she’s working that is just entirely irresistible. Her long hair is all piled up in a bun on top of her head, there’s a smudge of grease above her right eyebrow and her usually happy and open expression is replaced with an adorable little frown of concentration. 

‘Hey,’ Roxy says, leaning on the doorframe as if they only just arrived there and haven’t been watching for like, five minutes now. ‘You nearly done being a super electro wiz?’

Jade looks up, smiling before she’s even dragged her eyes away from her project.

‘Yeah, I’m just showing off now. We probably don’t need to be able to super turbo boost decorations, but it’s fun having the option on the controls and I just know someone in this house _will_ activate it at some point.’

‘We placing bets?’ Roxy asks. ‘Cause it’s gonna be Dirk.’

‘All of our friends are equally void of self control,’ Jade laughs. ‘There’s not a single one of us that can walk past a big red button.’

‘Aw, if you made it red then we’ve got no chance!’

Jade puts the hunk of metal down and threads her fingers together before reaching above her head and stretching side to side. Roxy only makes a token attempt not to stare. Jade likes being admired, it’s chill. Then, with a dramatic clap and suitably wizardy spreading of her hands, she zaps the lights out of existence. Roxy hears a faint cheer as they undoubtedly reappear in perfect symmetry in the main room.

‘Okay, so now that you’re finished being the most productive and impressive person I know, can we go be lazy, festive bums now?’

Jade floats upwards, her skirt somehow defying gravity as much as her body, and lands in front of Roxy. She squishes Roxy’s cheeks between her hands and kisses them on the nose.

‘Oh shit, I got grease on your face,’ Jade says. ‘Um, okay, bathroom time to clean us up and then yes, absolutely, bring on the hot chocolate and jigsaw puzzles.’

‘What about we steal some cookies and have a bath, is that still Christmassy? I didn’t grow up in a society.’

‘Neither did I!’ Jade says cheerfully. ‘Let’s get naked!’

It’s so easy to love Jade. Even when she throws her arms around Roxy and zaps them to the bathroom instead of walking, which _always_ makes Roxy sneeze. Jade claps again and takes back a few twinkling colourful lights instead of turning the overhead light on. Roxy reaches into the void and finds some candles and lights them as well. 

They both have to use the industrial soap thanks to the grease, but the bath salts make up for the faint chemical smell that no amount of lavender can quite overpower. Jade leans back in between Roxy’s legs once they’re clean and are just enjoying the warmth. Roxy plays with her hair absent-mindedly. Sometimes loving Jade means that they have the impulse to grow their own hair out, but they like it short too much to think about it seriously. 

There’s something about the chaos of the holidays that makes Roxy want to hide away with Jade in particular. Part of it is that Jade isn’t super invested in tradition and there’s less pressure to perform. A lot of it is that they’re both people who feel the need to be the light of the room, entertaining and delighting everyone, but together they can just _be._ Roxy takes so much comfort in the way the two of them can talk about physics or computers or just sit in the joy of being in the same space as another person. 

Later they’ll meet up with the rest of their friends and eat way too much and laugh loudly and it’ll be awesome, but Roxy is so grateful to get these little moments of peace with Jade to balance all of that out.


End file.
